


I didn't want Responsibilities! (Teaser)

by Commonswift



Series: DragonBorn Cassandra [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassandra as the DragonBorn, Waking up as a Khajiit, teaser fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonswift/pseuds/Commonswift
Summary: After saving the world from Alduin and waking back in her four year old self, Cassandra, despite still having all of the abilites she had as the DragonBorn, doesn't want to carry the burden of being a hero again.So she decided to spend her life as a simple maid.It all started to fall apart when she was appointed as the Lost Princess's handmaiden.
Series: DragonBorn Cassandra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I didn't want Responsibilities! (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something on my Birthday, but Living Armor isn't done baking yet so take this one as teaser.
> 
> I have been brewing on this one for a while.

There she was the DragonBorn, Cassandra, clad in a maid uniform performing her duties in the palace of Corona.

Many of you are wondering what's the DragonBorn doing folding laundry? or better yet how did a ten thousand year old legend end up in this time and age?

A place now forsaken by both the Divines and the Daedric's princes.

Well to answer the question the DragonBorn was simply living out her original life, it was her reward for stopping Alduin after she had been taken to fill in the original Dragon Born's shoes, the poor lad had died during the ambush by the Imperials and Talos couldn't have that so he had called upon a valid soul to take his body and fulfill the legend.

Did the Great Talos expect to put such burden on a four year old? no, magic even for Gods was unpredictable.

Now you are thinking, well Cassandra must have lost all of her power when she got back that's why she's folding laundry instead of being heroic across the lands or taking what she wanted for herself.

I sorry to say this, but you are completely wrong!

Think about it after spending so much time shouldering everyone's problems and having the whole world depending on you to save it from certain doom, would anyone want to have such responsibility again? or to repeat horrible acts for your own selfish gain?

**Nope.**

All Cassandra wanted was to enjoy the simple life of a maid, only being responsible of clean floors and clothes over the lives of thousands.

So her voice and magic was to stay hidden, and while she still indulged in her weapon's hoarding problem she never showed her full skill with them.

It was sad that she could wipe the floor with all the Royal Guards without even being serious.

Sometimes when she had to clean the King dirty trousers or sewing, she hated her choice, wondering why she didn't just become a Blacksmith, working on weapons was always fun, but then she remembered that while her place of birth looked shinier then the lands of Skyrim was way back ways then the most bone headed Stormcloak.

Women just had to do women stuff, while Man had free reign to rule the place.

Though maybe it was like that even in Skyrim, but she didn't notice since she had been a man herself, even if she was a Khajiit and got other jabs made at her.

She missed her soft fur.

Cassandra was glad her adoptive Father, the Captain of the Royal Guards, let her do some guard assignments from time to time even if King Frederic demanded she disguised herself as a man so no one could tell a girl was in his guard and that this sort of thing was allowed only when there was a serious shortage of Guards.

It was infuriating, but Cassandra only accepted it cause being a Guard full time would bore her to death, at the least as a maid she got to move around from one spot on a daily basis.

Even if saying the line to the few adventurers she had come to pass as a Guard was fun.

It was amusing how all the annoying phases directed at her in the past, now were a source of entertainment for her.

Could that be why they kept repeating them to her? well she would never know.

However some days Cassandra missed being the DragonBorn, having the kind of respect that a simple maid would never have.

Today was one of those days and boring one with nothing else she felt like doing, so she reminisced on how her journey started.

* * *

Four year old Cassandra had waited and waited, but the Sun came and went three times and there was no trace of her Mom.

Maybe she got hurt on the way to the Castle and couldn't get back?

Mom did say she would come back soon, but it wasn't the first time Mom took a long time to come back and she wouldn't be happy if she went outside.

She shouldn't worry, it was better to wait in the Cottage.

Mom always came back to her.

Cassandra busied herself keeping the Cottage clean as Mom wanted, so that she would be happy and proud when she came back.

Mom was still nowhere to be seen.

The Sun came and went so many times Cassandra lost count, she was hungry, the apples Mom left for her were gone.

Usually Mom would be back with food by now, she was never gone for that long.

Cassandra couldn't take it anymore, she was just so hungry. She went outside.

She was just a child, she didn't know how to pick food in the forest, but she didn't have any money or even knew where to go so she had no choice.

She survived by trial and error.

Sometimes she got so sick, she thought she was going to die, on those occasions Cassandra cried out for her Mom, but her pleas always fell on deaf ears.

However with time she had turned into an expert, Cassandra even started to make jam out the fruits she found.

When Winter arrived, Cassandra was caught unprepared, all she could do to keep the fire going was gathering sticks from outside, the woodcutter was too heavy for her.

Soon she couldn't find any and she didn't dare to venture too far from the cottage.

The only thing saving her from outright starving was the jam she had made previously.

There was still no trace of Mom.

Winter passed and with it so did Cassandra's patience, she just couldn't take it anymore, she wanted her mom, so once the weather was nice she started walking along the path, she didn't know where exactly the castle was, but it this path must lead to somewhere.

Cassandra walked and walked, made a turn and kept walking, but she seemed to never reach anywhere and she didn't remember the way back.

Night fell, Cassandra was half asleep to her feet, forcing them to keep moving, maybe she was almost here.

Sounds of hoofs made her turn, was it Mom?

It was her last thought before she got hit, or at the least that's what she believed had happened.

* * *

Thomas Caine almost fell off his own horse when his mount got scared by a bright ray of light.

* * *

The next time she woke up she was looking at the back of a soldier? why was she on a crude wooden carriage with her hands tied up? who were this other man with her?

"Hey you" the blonde man right across her caught her attention "you're finally awake, you were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us, and that thief over there" he told her, Cassandra had done no such thing, she was scared and confused so she did as Mother taught her, she shut up and nodded with a smile at whatever she was told, even if she had no idea what they were talking about.

Getting down the cart Cassandra noted she was much taller as she stumbled out and stood next the others

She looked at the man in rags getting hit in the back for running off, not really understanding what had happened to him and why he wasn't getting up.

"What's your name prisoner?" what she supposed was an Imperial was talking to her

"Cassandra" she said

"Are you mocking us, Khajiit?" a woman dressed in heavy armor told her outraged

"N-no It's m-my n-name, Ma'am" Cassandra said covering in fear, _what was a Khajiit?_

"...he is not on the list" the Imperial said

"Of course he's not on the list, the coward gave you a fake name to save his skin" the woman said back

"But Commander, there isn't a single Khajiit on the list" the Imperial pointed out

"Forget the list he goes on the block" the Commander said, Cassandra wondered what going to the block means, but right now she was more worried about the deep growls she was hearing, she could see they were worrying the other people present.

However to avoid getting the woman clad in armor angry at her she just went to stand with the other people tied up as she was while the Imperial apologized to her.

He seemed a nice person.

Another woman dressed in a brown robe started talking about the Divines, but was interrupted by a terrifying monster landing on the tower behind her and spitting fire, the blast knocked her off her feet and disoriented her, if it weren't for the blond man from the carriage ride pulling her to cover the monster would have eaten her.

* * *

"Crumb wedge!" Cassandra was taken off her journey to memory lane by the head maid Miss Crowley "You have been assigned as the princess's handmaiden, you start tomorrow, there is your uniform and your new duties if the day" the old lady declared showing in her arms a pale blue dress and a parchment roll, before going away without even giving the chance to be asked questions.

Cassandra's frowned being the princess's handmaiden gave her more responsibilities that she wanted to shoulder and less freedom for herself.

She didn't like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this isn't supposed to be an overly serious fic, I am open to prompts about it.
> 
> First come, First served.
> 
> There is one and only rule.  
> No Cassarian, or pairing Khajiit Cass with anyone from the Skyrim side, I don't think I have to say why.


End file.
